The Darkness And Light of Her Forbidden Love
by Dragon Healer
Summary: Love, action, and heartache, all in the tale of the god of death, and the women of an unfortunate background. Full of fighting, assassins, swords, comedy, and a love forbidden to people of different worlds.
1. nightmare

~The Darkness and light of his forbidden love~  
By: Dragon Healer  
  
Disclaimer::I do not own Gundam Wing nor will I ever.   
It has its owners they are all rich If I was I would spend it   
on buying Gundam Wing so there. :P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is such a hallow and distant word. In the cold   
existence the boy sat, his mind filled with cold and weary thoughts.   
Had he ever loved someone or thing had anyone loved him. He thought   
of his friends surly they did care. Or maybe not he could never tell   
with that bunch. His dreary thoughts finely awoke him with a start.   
The boy sat upright in his bed a cold sweat dripping down the side   
of his face.   
"Where am I ?" He thought for a moment. He remembered he was   
in the preventers bass in his own room, where he had spent his many   
sleepless nights. Ever since the boy could remember he had been an   
orphan yet no mater how hard he tried to suppress it he wished for   
someone to truly love and to be loved in return. He rested himself   
back into his bed. On the outside this boy was a happy person but it   
was just a facade to cover his inner turmoil, he had been loved long   
ago he knew that and he had loved them in return that was a fact. But   
they had been killed like every person he got close enough to.  
"Am I destined to have every one I love killed?" maybe this   
was a good thing no one to leave behind when he was killed on a   
mission trying for peace.   
A knock was heard at his door.  
"Come in" said the boy. The door opened slowly. 


	2. simple things

  
The Darkness and light of her forbidden love  
BY. Dragon Healer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing and I will never so don't sue me   
because All you would get is a pocket full of nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened to reveal a platinum blond head "hay duo its time to   
get up"  
"I know Quatre thanks." Quatre smiled his usual cheerful grin.  
"Did you get a good night sleep?" the brunet frowned  
"Sadly, I did not Quatre." his frown deepened.  
"Nightmares again duo?"  
"Yeah, the same ones."  
"Well Duo if you ever.."  
"NO Quatre" he interrupted. The blond flinched "..Sorry Quatre... I   
know you want to help me, but my world of dreams is something I need to deal   
with on my own…"  
"Ok Duo... but, I'm here when.."  
Glare from Duo  
" if you ever need to talk about it."  
"Ok Quatre If I ever do talk about it I will tell you ok"  
"^_^ That's all I ask."  
"Ok Quatre leave so I can get dreast" Quatre smiled and turned to leave.  
"Ok see you down stairs." Quatre left closing the door behind himself.  
"sigh" will Quatre ever learn I don't need to tell him my ever thought  
Duo thought about the dream that had been repeating in his mind recently. Ever   
sense oz had been attacking with new suites. That's why he was having to get up   
at 7:00 am on a Saturday. "Dame oz wont let a man have is sleep" He slowly rose  
from his Bed and walked over to his closet. "Hmm" he thought "what to wear?" he   
smirkedAt his own little joke, and looked at his closest besides his school   
uniform and 'preventor' jacket, most of his closest was full of black clothing   
"suitable for the "god of death" don't you think?" Duo smirked again and pulled   
on his regular black pants and shirt. "Oops! Can't forget the cross" he walked   
over to his night stand. Duo picked up the silver cross he looked at the way it   
shimmered in the glow of the sun from the crack of light coming through the   
window curtains. "Its thouths simple things are what make's life worth living"   
he put the cross around his neck . "Time to start another day." he shouldered   
his jacket as he walked out his door shutting and locking it behind himself.   
Taking a walk down the familiar hallways of the preventers towering base in   
Tokyo. "The simple things"  
  
  
  
^_^ he he he the next chapter will have my own character along with some I  
"bowowed" from a friend.  



	3. 'Lt. Wood'

Chapter 3   
In this chapter I introduce a caracter name ____ __ Wood. She is my character  
and you will find out the rest of her name latter ok. Well hear we go.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing and I have no money for you to take....:p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On colony 18751 in the wood colony cluster, a young girl rose from her   
bed, the silky sheets slipping off her thin frame like water. She slipped on   
her silk robe over he light purple nightgown, yawning as she did so. She walked   
to the window on the other side of her room and slowly pulled open the curtains.  
The sun or the likeness of it sown through the window. The girl smiled. "For   
such an artificial world you are not that bad" she sighed "but no matter how   
much I may like to stay by this window looking at the city which you light   
shows. I have to get to work if I am to continue to sleep in luxuries such as   
these, and I would prefer to keep my silk suites." she smiled and walked into   
the bathroom adjacent from the window.  
She came out of the bathroom a half hour latter in her robe and went to   
her closet to pick out some cloths. She pulled out a pair of rather tight back  
pants, a black tank top, and finally a uniform shirt to put over her tank. As  
she dressed she hummed a old tune she had herd long ago but so long ago she  
could no longer place its origin. "All my little duckies swimming in the sea"  
she paused before pulling on her uniform. "I actually remember the first bar!"   
she smiled, thinking "Maybe this day will not be so bad after all". Pulling on   
the uniform she walked over to her desk and picked up her necklace with a locket  
on it in the shape of heart. Then after dawning her locket she picked up her   
pins and name tag she put on the tags and looked down at her nametag.  
'Lt. Wood ' it read in its simple military like font. "Hmm a Lt. Hmm sounds so  
superficial. Oh well. A Lt. With a room like this ha" she picked up her sword  
and gun attaching them to her belt. She walked out of the room and into the  
corridor of higher guest in the OZ base.  
"Why would a Lt have a room in the high guest sweet" she over herd an   
officer whisper to his friend as she left the High barracks as it was more   
militarily called but most would say sweets because of the prestigious ness of   
the rooms.  
"I don't know" the officers friend said "Maybe she is a daughter to one  
of the generals...who knows" she snickered under her breath as she passed them   
"if they only knew" she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She walked into a room with a secretary sitting at a desk.  
"Oh, Miss Wood please go through." the secretary pointed to a door on   
the right. Wood walked though the door to be greeted by Colonel Noin and the   
infamous Zechs Merquise.  
"Welcome, Wood." Noin smiled discreetly.  
"Uhh Hello" Wood looked to the desk in the front of the room with a chair  
facing towered the window opposite the door she had just entered  
"Welcome Miss Wood" the voice Spock as the chair turned to face them.  
  
Ahh aren't cliffhangers grand. ^_^  
  
  
  



	4. To Earth

Chapter 4 To Earth   
~~~~~~  
The character missioned named Aria is a character owned by my friend V-Star.   
She is a really good writer and you should go read her stuff to ok ^_^ But Wood   
and the Wood Clan are Mine so there  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I Do not own GW and if you try to sue you will only get air.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Welcome, Miss Wood." the voice spoke as the chair turned to face them.   
"Thank You General Treize" The general flinched. He was still getting   
used to being called 'General'.   
"Well Miss Wood, I hope your accommodations are satisfactory?"   
"Yes, quite" she smiled "I had a very good rest and the room did have   
a fine view of the colony."  
"I'm very glad. Now then, we need to get down to business. Please,   
would you all have a seat." Noin, Zechs and Wood sat in chairs around Treize's   
desk. "As you all know, we have been using our new suits to attack earth with   
the full strength that remains of the OZ and the Romafeller Foundations powers.   
Our goal this time is not to have total control over the earth sphere but to   
give it back to the old countries and have the ancient royal lines take there   
respective places over the people. With the help of the assasin liege and thier   
overpowers we will take some firm control. That is why I will be sending my top   
colonels and commanders to Earth to help run operations from there. Myself and   
Colonel Une will be running things from the point of the colonies along with   
the colonial leaders. Is that understood?"   
"Yes sir." they said in unison.   
"Well now that is setteled. Noin, Zechs, I would like you to go and get   
ready you can look over the aspects of the mission from you computers on your   
way to Earth. I need to talk to Miss Wood about her mission. You are dismissed."  
Zechs and Noin saluted and left the room leaving Wood with Treize. "All right,   
Wood about your mission."   
"Yes sir"   
"Ah... can I use your first name? Calling you Wood makes me think I'm   
talking to your brother." He shivered ever so slightly.   
"You may."  
"Thank you Drama. Now to your mission. A few months back I sent Miss   
Aria Mizugami to destroy a target. You have heard of her have you not?"   
"Yes sir. She has trained under my brother in the past."   
"She has not seen you in years has she?"   
"No sir not sense I was much younger maybe around 10. I'm 18 now."   
"Yes that's good."   
"I don''t understand sir?"   
"You see Drama. Aria was to take out a target. The highest of profile...  
One of the Gunadam pilots 01."  
"Heero Yue sir?"  
"Yes actually." He looked up at her "How did you know that?"   
"He is on almost all of the charts on this base as if you hear his name   
you are to report it."she stated matter of factly. ""Not to mention I have heard  
of him in the past, but..." she paused "I can't remember where"   
"Well, anyway, Aria was supposed to take out this target. She has of yet   
not reported on him or his movements. It is believed that she is concealing his   
where-abouts for some unknown reason. All we know is she is alive and might now   
be in the league of the earth sphere. So, in short...your mission" Treize pulled  
a disk from a drawer in his desk. "Is to both find and observe the pilots where   
abouts along with Miss Mizugami, and, to help us fight them when need be in your   
Mobile Suit. Do you have all that?" He handed her the disk.   
"Yes Sir." She turned to leave.  
"Oh and Drama." she turned to him. "Tell your brother if you see him...   
The mission ''royal earth'' is underway."  
"I will convey your message to him." She tunrnd and left An Hour latter   
she had all of her thing packed onto the OZ carrier headed to the OZ Basse   
outside of Tokyo. She finally ascended the ladder up to the cockpit of her   
mobile suite. "Earth...here I come." 


End file.
